Runaway
by jedi-baggins
Summary: No one cares about Frodo, not since his parents died. He thought some people cared but he was wrong. They just pitied him. Rated PG for angsty feelings and a some action.
1. Its Easier to Run

Hi, I'm jedi_baggins! Hobbit feet rock! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: As of yet in this fan fiction I only own Bregardan Cabinets, and Tago and Tibo Fairhand. I don't own that little song incert or LOTR. Though I want to if I ever get enough money. You think whoever owns it would be crazy enough to sell?  
  
A/N: At the moment Frodo is about 21 and Merry is 8. He's been living in Brandyhall for 9 years, after his parents drowned in the Brandywine River. Now on with the tale!  
  
Runaway  
  
Chapter 1: It's Easier to Go  
  
By: jedi_baggins  
  
"It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something more. It's so much easier to go than face all this pain here all alone."- Meteora, Linkin Park  
  
Frodo POV, On the Road, August 21, 1389 Shire Reckoning (S.R.), 5:55 A.M.  
  
I'm running away, away from Brandyhall, away from memories, away from pain. Bilbo doesn't love me. If Bilbo did why was I at Brandyhall? I didn't exactly tell Bilbo what was going on, but Bilbo could've easily figured it out. No, Bilbo doesn't care. No one cares about me, not since my parents died.  
  
It was raining that day. He ran along the path in blind rage and sorrow. I don't have a real home, sure I lived at Brandyhall but it isn't my home. Because a home is a place where you belonged. I don't belong anywhere. I don't fit in.  
  
I tried and tried again but I am constantly rejected. I have to keep running. With all the people at Brandyhall it's likely my disappearance will go unnoticed for a few days. I have to be far from Buckland by then.  
  
As I rush along the path I feel the silent tears streaming down my face. I miss my parents. Even after 9 years it still hurt. It had been really hard that first year, learning that no one was there to tell me stories, to counsel me after nightmares, to love me.  
  
And then I moved to Brandyhall where things were supposed to get better. My aunts and uncles and cousins welcomed me at first, at least most of them. Then gradually they forgot about me in the hustle and bustle of their own busy lives.  
  
But then my first and second, once or twice removed either way cousin, Bilbo started to visit me more often. I was so happy when Bilbo came to visit. I thought Bilbo came because he loved me like a son. But I thought wrong.  
  
Dawn is coming fast. I begin to look for a secure place to sleep. I find a secluded place a small ways from the road, thick with trees. After eating a small "supper" I drift off into a fitful sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bilbo, Arriving at Brandyhall, August 21, 1389 S.R., 9:30 A.M.  
  
Today was a good day. He had just finished a pleasant ride from Hobbiton to Buckland and had decided to surprise Frodo with a visit. Bilbo was excited. He loved to visit his little cousin. Frodo had a wonderful imagination, a good heart, and spirit.  
  
He knocked on the door and was greeted by little Pervincia Took.  
  
"Hi Nuncle Bibo!"  
  
"Hello Pervincia. Can I speak with your uncle Saradoc?"  
  
She nodded and ran off. After a few minutes Saradoc greeted Bilbo with a hug. "It's good to see, Bilbo." "Good to see you too!"  
  
"Did you come to see Frodo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The lad will be overjoyed when he hears. Now you go and find the rascal."  
  
"Thank you, Saradoc."  
  
With that Bilbo went to look for Frodo in the usual places: the backyard, the library, the pantry. After looking for half an hour Bilbo began to worry. Then he went to Frodo's room.  
  
It didn't look right somehow, a few very important items were missing. A family portrait drawn before Frodo's parents died and the two last gifts Frodo got from them. Bilbo knew Frodo took the utmost care of them and only took them somewhere else if he expected to stay overnight. Something wasn't right. An hour later.  
  
"Saradoc, I can't find Frodo!"  
  
"What! He didn't say anything about going anywhere. He's got to be around here somewhere."  
  
"I've looked all over the place, asked practically everybody and I still can't find him! Was he at Breakfast today?"  
  
"Well, No come to think of it."  
  
"What about 2nd breakfast! Elevenses!"  
  
"No but, Frodo doesn't normally have 2nd Breakfast or Elevenses. He's got a small appetite."  
  
"Where could he be?"  
  
"Calm down, Bilbo. There's no need to panic. Frodo probably took breakfast outside this morning and stayed out there."  
  
"But I already checked the backyard!"  
  
"Don't worry! He probably went off grounds. He'll be back for lunch. Young hobbits always are."  
  
"But"  
  
"We'll ask Merry of his whereabouts if it'll calm your nerves. Frodo and Merry are good friends."  
  
"Oh, alright!"  
  
This wasn't good. Not good at all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Merry POV, his bedroom playing blocks, August 21, 1389, 10:30 A.M.  
  
I'm mad. Why can't I go have 'ventures with Frodo? He said I'm to little and I don't have a reason to run away. I'm not to little and I do to have a reason. I want to be with big cousin Frodo, have 'ventures, and show everyone that I'm big too.  
  
He also told me that I have 'sponcibilities and have to be master of Buckland when I grow up. He told me I had take care of our baby cousin when he or she comes. Frodo told me that I have take care of him and make sure people don't pick on him and teach all sorts of stuff that Frodo taught me like how to pick the pantry lock or steal mushrooms and play pranks on his older sisters.  
  
Frodo and me think it'll be a him because I need a little boy cousin to teach me 'sponcibility. I told Frodo that I needed a little boy cousin to play with and teach and that 'sponcibility got nothing to do with it.  
  
Frodo told me that I taught him 'sponcibility. I asked him how and he said because big cousins protect little cousins. I didn't get it. He said I'd understand soon.  
  
I told him that I should go with him because I needed to take care of him. He told me that I would miss my mum and dad. After he told me that I decided to stay but asked Frodo why he was leaving. Wouldn't he miss me?  
  
Frodo said, "Of course I'll miss you but I need to go because I don't have a mum and dad like you."  
  
"But you have Bilbo. He's your big cousin so he needs to take care you."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. If you really want to know ask Lotho." Lotho was visiting Buckland because he had a friend there. Frodo continued, "I got to go now. I'll miss you very much. I love you like brother, Merry. When our little cousin comes tell him about me and that I love him too. O.K.?"  
  
"O.K., Frodo. I love you too. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, Merry." Then I gave him a hug and he slipped out my window.  
  
Now, that its morning I wish I had gone with him. 'Ventures would be so much fun. I think I'll talk to Lotho cause I want to know what's going on. I don't like Lotho. I think he's nasty. I don't know what he has to do with anything.  
  
Before I got up to talk to Lotho, I heard a knock on my door. I got up to answer it and there was Bilbo and my dad.  
  
"Hi, daddy and Bilbo."  
  
Daddy says, "Merry, do you know where Frodo is?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
I thought. Frodo told me not to tell anyone where he was going and to say he went to Tago and Tibo's if anyone asked.  
  
"He went to Tago and Tibo Fairhand's house." Tago and Tibo were Frodo's friends from the northern outskirts of Bywater.  
  
"With out telling me. That's not like Frodo."  
  
Bilbo says, "Merry, why did Frodo leave without telling your father?"  
  
I had to think for a second. "Tago and Tibo surprised him early this morning, invited him over, and said they wouldn't take no for an answer. You were all asleep and Frodo didn't want to wake you up so he told me cause I was up playing blocks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was still kinda tired and I forgot."  
  
Daddy says, "Forgiven, lad." With that Daddy and Uncle Bilbo left. I gave a sigh of relief. It's a good thing I can think on my feet.  
  
Now to find Lotho. I decided the best place to look would be outside because Lotho liked to play out there with that friend of his Bregardan Cabinets or Breg for short. I don't like Breg because he is mean to me and several other younger hobbits.  
  
"Lotho! Lotho!"  
  
"What is it ye want Brandy Brat."  
  
That was him and Breg's nickname for me. I don't like to be called names and if I had thought I could stand a chance against them I woulda wopped 'em good. As it was they were tweenagers and I was just little Merry-lad.  
  
"I would like to ask you a question."  
  
"Did you hear that Breg? Little Brandy Brat has come down from his high position as heir to the Master of Buckland to ask a question of us lower- folk."  
  
What I wouldn't give to see Lotho and Breg with black eyes.  
  
Breg answered in a very intimidating way, "So I did. Well, Brandy Brat? Ask us the question and maybe we'll give ye the answer."  
  
"I was talking to Frodo earlier and I said that since Bilbo is Frodo's big cousin he needs to take care of Frodo. Frodo said he didn't want to talk about it and that I should ask you if I really wanted to know. And so I'm asking you."  
  
Lotho began, "Bilbo can't take care of Frodo because he's got to take  
care of me."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"I'm Bilbo's heir and I live nearer to him. Or did ye not notice the Baggins part of my last name?"  
  
I looked at him in shock.  
  
"Bilbo just takes a bit a pity on Frodo because he ain't got no parents."  
  
I got out of my dazed state and felt rage building inside me. "You're lying!"  
  
"Well that's hardly fair. Don't you think Breg? He ought to be grateful to me for enlightening him a bit. It's not my fault Bilbo loves me more than Frodo. And besides Brandy Brat if I was lying what could ye do about it?"  
  
That's the last straw. I punch Lotho in the stomach.  
  
"Ow! So that's how ye would have it, Brandy Brat"  
  
Breg grabbs me from behind and holds me tight then Lotho punches me in the stomach. Blazing pain. I squirm out of Breg's grasp and run for the door and to my room where I lock my door.  
  
How could Frodo believe those bullies? Lotho had to be making it up. Then again... When I first met Lotho their parents had been present and Lotho acted so angelic that I would've thought he was nice except for the fact that Lotho was Breg's friend.  
  
Maybe Lotho fooled Bilbo into believing he was the perfect little boy. Or maybe he tricked Frodo. This was confusing.  
  
What I'm going to do? Well, that wasn't the only reason Frodo left. After all there was Breg and the loneliness and not having any one to care for him and well, lot's of stuff. Better just make sure no one notices Frodo's run away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hmm. That was an interesting chapter. Well, please review. I think Merry is rather cute at this age. I'm so proud of him for punching Lotho. Go Merry! Much more to come. I'm out. jedi_baggins 


	2. Always There

FrodoBaggins87: Yes. Lots of Angst. So much fun to write. Makes me a bit moody though.  
  
sheildmaiden715: Thanks, mi amigo.  
  
Beorn Briarwood: Is this kind of story really that common. Rats. Thanks. I saw someone do it on some other fic. I forgot who it was. Oh, well. I'll try to post the others quicker. I had a slight writer's block because what I had planned for this chapter didn't work. Actually I just got unblocked this morning in math class. Funny how things work. Normally inspiration doesn't rush up on me al the sudden like that. Fun when it does. I'll probably get you the next chappie faster.  
  
Araphin: Thank you for reading it. And though I don't much read elf or man LOTR fics, yours are good.  
  
Songofthewind: Thank you. This was a wonderful and helpful review. And I have taken a few of your suggestions by revising chapter one in grammar and format. I've got potential! It's got potential! Yah! (Hallelujah Chorus Relient K style) I'm ecstatic. Thank you very much. God Bless, jedi_baggins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
Runaway  
  
Chapter 2: Always There  
  
By: jedi_baggins  
  
Flashback to Frodo's room at his old home, May 16, 1378 S.R. 11:55 p.m.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Frodo! I'm coming."  
  
"Mom! Dad!"  
  
Mommy rushed through the door and picked me up with Daddy following behind her. Mom and Dad sat on my bed.  
  
Daddy asked, "Frodo, what's wrong!"  
  
"I had a bad dream. There was a monster and he came into my room! You weren't there and he tried to take me away! Then I woke up."  
  
"It's all right Frodo. It was only a dream." Mom said as she petted my head soothingly, calming my nerves.  
  
"Mom, Dad, if it was real would you be there to protect me?"  
  
Mom said, "Of course Frodo. We'll always be there for you."  
  
"Always?"  
  
"Always." Said my dad in an assuring tone.  
  
Exit Flashback  
  
Enter Frodo POV, On the Road, August 22, 1389 S.R., 11:21 P.M.  
  
Always there. That's what they said. Always. Then where are they now?  
  
Rain falls as I run. Raindrops stream down my face replacing the many tears I find myself unable to cry.  
  
I shouldn't be running. I'll tire myself out. But I don't care. I want to run. I want to run because I'm angry, sad, and hurt. I'm angry at my parents for not being here for me. Angry at Bilbo for making me believe he cared when he didn't. I'm angry at the Shire, excluding Merry, Tango, and Taboo, for ignoring me.  
  
It's cold. I have a coat but I don't want to put it on. This cold is somehow refreshing to me. The cold. The rain. The dark. They match how I feel. For once I fit in.  
  
You said you'd always be there for me. But you aren't. 


	3. A Different sort of Day

Breon Briarwood: Yep, Merry's just too cute when he's that young. A lot of kids are cute when they're that young unless they're your siblings or you're babysitting 'em. It can get less cute then. As for more than Lotho, of course it's more than Lotho. One simply doesn't breakdown for one reason. I will not tell you whether or not there's some kind of diabolical scheme. I like young Frodo stories to. They're just fun.  
  
Frodo Baggins 88: Thanks!  
  
Spastikeggyluver: No, not slash! Slash disgusts me and creeps me out. I read the summary of one, just the summary, and it scared the blink' in daylights out of me! I learned that there are 3 different kinds of love: Eros, Phylios, and Agape. Eros is like dating, marriage love, Phylios is like friendship, and Agape is unconditional love which can be used in any type of relationship. I'm definitely going for the Phylios and maybe some Agape. Rrrgh should have paid more attention in English class.  
  
Amy: I hope you didn't feel sad or depressed. Some stories do that to me and I muse in a very melancholy way. Makes me want to sing this sad country song I heard somewhere.  
  
D/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! DON'T SUE ME! I DON'T HAVE MONEY! I OWE PEOPLE MONEY FOR PETE'S SAKE!  
  
A/N: sorry for taking so long. I wrote this chapter on Thursday and got grounded for the whole weekend on Friday morning.  
  
Runaway  
  
By: jedi_baggins  
  
Ch.3: A different sort of Day  
  
A merchant of Appledell was selling his wares much as he had for the past 30 years. Every 5 out of 7 days he rose with the sun and hitched his pony, Fred to the cart. He and his boy would load it up and ride to the market. After helping set up his boy would go and purchase the items on his mother's shopping list.  
The merchant saw the same hobbits all the time. Mrs. Vale would buy a new rug every May 2nd and October 4th. Mrs. Barns, mother of 20 young children, was always buying new vases, plates, and china figurines to replace broken ones. Peera Falleaf came everyday and stared longingly at some pretty item or other and on the 5th day would finally have the money to buy it. His eldest daughter would join him for lunch every 2nd day and at that same time (and by no coincidence) Talbo Farstream would come to purchase various items for his mother. Over all the merchant's life had settled into a rather predictable pattern. He had no reason to think to day would be any different from all the others.  
About mid-day the merchant saw an unfamiliar face, a young boy, barely into his tweens. He was small, thin, and wiry almost gawky with dark brown nearly black hair. The merchant thought it was a bit odd that he should be here when any proper hobbit was eating lunch.  
The boy went to several different stands buying bread and fresh produce. Then he walked to the merchant's stand and sleepily eyed his products. The merchant noticed his eyes, brilliant blue. They were captivating, made for showing care, energy, and joy better than any mere words but now, glazed with exhaustion, they didn't have the strength to show much emotion of any kind.  
The boy continued looking about for five minutes, blinking more and more frequently and beginning to nod his head. His eyes closed and his head slumped down, slowly. He stayed that way for a few minutes and the merchant was about to wake him when shrieks of delight did it for him. The boy started and looked around for the source of the joyful cry.  
They saw a young couple on a picnic with their little girl. The father had lifted her into his arms and swung her around, smiling. The mother sat on the picnic table and laughed for joy. Love was shining in the family's eyes. Together they painted the perfect picture of family. A smile crossed the merchant's face remembering the blissful days when he, his wife, and daughter had been a family much like this one.  
He then turned to attend to his customer. The boy stared at the family in longing and pain. His face trembled and a single tear ran down his face. The merchant frowned.  
  
"You all right, boy?"  
  
"Yes, sir." he said in shaky voice.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Yes. I want to buy that book." He pointed to a green hard covered book entitled Tales from Around Middle-Earth.  
  
The boy yawned real big. The merchant took out the book and named the price. The boy yawned again and laid down the required sum. When the boy put his hand out for the book the merchant saw it shake, likely with fatigue. The merchant placed the book in the outstretched hand and the boy put the book in his pack. He thanked the merchant. The boy swayed a bit as he walked away. He wasn't going to last long before falling to sleep.  
The merchant walked over to the boy and grabbed his shoulders to steady him.  
  
"You aren't from around here, are you?"  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
"Look. You're going to collapse if you don't get some proper rest soon. How about I take you back to my hole? My wife and kids will cook you a nice hot meal and you can take a long nap in the guestroom."  
  
The boy nodded, too tired to argue.  
  
If you think this is a bit over dramatized, remember that he was up the day he left and walked, and partly ran the whole night, slept a bit, ran the next night and stayed up till mid-day. He's only 21 and really needs his rest. Did you like me using the merchant's ayes for this part? I tried using Frodo but it wasn't flowing well so out popped the nameless merchant with his nameless family and boring predictable life. 


End file.
